Backstabber: Invasion Of Privacy
by Crimsonsan
Summary: XigDem When Xiggy and Dexy is ordered to inspect Xaldin at Beasts Castle all 3 end up having Invasion of their Privacy! Rated T For Yaoi. OCC later in story
1. Chapter 1

-1Dudes! I'm Back as a Kingdom hearts Obsesser! D

Sorry Guys, I don't think I'll be continuing 'Lost for Words' Since I'm out of ideas for it and it's about a bunch of Mary Sues.

Anyway Here's my fan fiction about Xigbar and Demyx that I'm rather proud of so far, I also wanted to change my style of writing a bit not sure how but I have. Later in the story there might be an OCC later that will complicate things between Xiggy and Demyx! Le Gasp! Please Comment!

This story was influenced by The Dresden Dolls!

'!Xiggy's Teh Shex!

Like the Subject... I'm so cool!

Seriously, Me and Demyx are like the best Yaoi couple in the universe! Everyone loves us. D

And like people pair Demyx with the Most random of people in Organization VIII. Like Linda (I mean Xaldin).

!!AS IF!!

That Tranny was a woman when he was a somebody I swear...

But then... there's ManSex...I MEAN XEMNAS!, (hopefully he don't read this rubbish I'm writing).

The most random thing happened to me with him the other day, since I'm number II he treats me... differently? That dude needs a life, it's constantly:

"Oh Number II! Sora's ego is taking over and he's trying to avoid using his keyblade all thanks to that Bitch Saïx, Now kingdom hearts will never be complete. Oh My Poor Kingdom Hearts!" (he didn't really say bitch but whatever) The Guy almost got emotional about it, like that dude's is always rambling about some random stuff of not having a heart.

An…and one time! He got so god-damn close when me, him, Luxord and Demyx were watching 'Eastenders' Some English thing that Luxord got Demyx obsessed with. Anyway…That freak got so Close to me, Dude, I don't swing that way. Ok that was kind stupid to write that, but what ever.

The weirdo put his arm around me and seemed like a right… OMFG… I think I'm going to be sick!

BRB!

…

…

…

…

Oh Jumping Jebus Biscuits! You'll never guessed what just happened…

I was like running to some kind of sink of Toilet but when I fount one Guess who was standing there, That weird Lesbian Larxene, complaining that there wasn't any tampons left! I screamed for her to get out of my way since I needed to Puke but that Dudette didn't budge. I have to use gravity to move her just to be sick.

I fell to my knees and like…was sick in the toilet. I even had to like take off my eye patch from how much I was being sick, (Xaldin's stupid cooking, shouldn't of had the sea food). And Guess what man! That stupid Pyromaniac managed to get a picture of me of white sick on the side of my mouth and with my patch off. My god, he's lucky that he got away fast, I'm gonna pop a few holes in his skull when I see him next.

Well yeah I feel kind of… ok now, other than the fact that I don't think I'll be seeing Demyx tomorrow when I'm ill like this. Oh yeah, I need to make sure I whack Linda a Couple of times for making off sea food. GR! And 'ManSex' said I shouldn't leave this Dud of a room until I get better. As if I'm gonna do that! I'll just walk around the world that never was a couple of hours, that I'll make me fell betta, I hope.

Anyway, I'm off… to like sleep, alone, again. Damn it! No Pyjamas left, stupid emo kid can't be bothered to do the laundry like I can't be bothered to remember his name. I have to like sleep in my Boxers.

Anyway, night.

-Xigbar'

Now, this was the start of a rather non-tolerant organization members, Number II, Xigbar's Diary. Even though one of the strongest among us he can be one of the most sensitive and caring of us when he wants to be especially when he's around me.

Yeah, I'm Demyx, Number IX The "Melodious Nocturne", Man I hate numbers I don't fell like I'm respected less of a individual. I know this sounds like one of the biggest Cliché EVER! But Xiggy…He makes me fell like a Somebody y'know.

Well anyway, this story is mainly evolved around me and Xigbar checking out Xaldin. NO NOT IN THAT WAY! The way he's like manipulated Beast's Castle and stuff since the superior is Complaining that he's not doing his job right. sigh Well anyway This is how This hectic story Begins.

"Well then, you two know why you're here" Went a white haired man in a black cloak.

Me and Xigbar shook our heads, we really didn't have a zip of a idea why. We were both made to it down before his white desk.

The man Sighed deeply and looked back.

"So what do you want us to do ManSex, I mean Xe-Dude?" I giggled at Xiggy's Playing on names obsession.

Xemnas looked down at him like a Dark Gargoyle, it spooked us both.

There was a Awkward silence.

"I want you to carry out an inspection of Beasts Castle and Xaldin" Spoke the Superior with a very placid voice.

"What?! Linda? Why?" Xigbar Jumped to his feet, Xaldin was one of his best friends and I was sure he wasn't the one to let people talk behind his Greatest associate's back. And the Guy just got better from Xaldin's food, all he needed was a mission that would get on his nerves.

"I'm not very sure about his performance, due to figures it has fallen greatly and this is not acceptable"

"I sware that guy hasn't done anything wrong, he's very loyal and stuff and you wanna' turn him in you a dusk! Right?! And you believe in just figures?" Xigbar exclaimed, I had never seen him like that before, yet he was right, "I know you inside out Xem…".

"You're incorrect" Xemnas stopped him and walked towards the window, gazing towards the Kingdom hearts that was so early within construction. "For our plan to succeed we need the utmost organization in our preparation, I just feel that Xaldin is out of line and needs to be lets just say to be put back in line".

Xigbar Sat back down in a moody child way, I wanted to give out a smile but I know that it wasn't the best time.

"You may leave Xigbar, and go pack" Xemnas Ordered, he nodded and gave him evils.

"Yes 'Superior'" He went sarcastically and stormed out, I stood up to follow him but Xemnas stopped me.

"Demyx, remain here please"

"Uh, yes Sir" I stood and turned to him, trying to not look or sound disrespectful.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Xigbar, Observe his actions and writings, make sure you read the reports and any form of writings by him, even if it's personal". I swallowed, spy on Xiggy? That's one of the hardest things I could do, he's one of my best friends here or even the only one. I couldn't believe that of all people, he's asking me.

"Uh…Y..yes sir" I knew I couldn't abandon my duties. I though maybe if I just carried it out slowly, and try not to look suspicious. But Xigbar Knows almost everything or if he doesn't he eventually finds out.

I nodded, Said goodbye and left the room. I began to simply walk through the corridors and began to worry about it, what if Xigbar fount out? He'll hate me forever, man what am I gonna' do?

I turned at a corner with my eyes at the floor, I blinked and unwarily bumped in to someone, I fell back and landed with a soft fump. I gazed up to see a figure with a small bag, I rubbed my eyes to see an upside down Xigbar.

His Black and grey ponytail happened to flow down rather amusingly, it always made me smile, but not right then there was too much on my mind really.

"Whoa, Watch it Lil' Dude" He went offering a hand.

I helped my self up with the help of his soft palm.

"Sorry" I smiled in apology. And somehow I felt the blood rush to my checks, it was like the Spiderman scene.

"Na it's cool! You better get going to pack, I wanna get away from ManSex" I slightly giggled at this comment, sounded rather weird. He-he.

He Ruffled my hair and saluted me in a casual fashion. Then strutted on the ceiling past me.

I looked back and smiled.

I wish I could do that.


	2. Chapter 2

-1So Yeah, here's Chapter 2, I've really enjoyed Writing this stuff. And please don't Flame about Emo comments, I'm Kind of emo myself. Please show self tolerance! Thanks for reading and please Review!

'Hey, I've finally gotten Better after Eating Linda's Sea Food and at that exact moment me and Demyx are Given some retarded mission to Check up on the Dude that Made me sick in the first place. Like if anyone wanna' make me eat that stuff AS IF! I'm so totally ordering pizza instead.

There is some good to come out of all this, Demyx. Even though everything seemed rather tense between us when he left Mansex's office. I don't care if he is the 'superior' I'll pop a few more holes in him if he even laid a finger on my Demyx. Anyway, maybe I'll get to spend more time with him or something … what ever, I'm off back to sleep, me and him will be off early in the morning; Emo Kid Said he'll get me outa Bed like before he goes to his Emo Library in his Emo Place which I can't walk in since it's too Emo for me.

I finally have Pyjamas! That emo Kid's getting on my nerves, the kid couldn't even be bothered to do the damn laundry. If any people that end up reading this and Hate Emo discrimination don't like… Flame at me or whatever, since flames are for roasting Marshmallows like, if you do I'll pop a bullet in yah' head.

I'm going to bed.

- Xiggy'

Well, I woke up and guess what to; The screams of Zigbar.

"What the Hell are you doing Emo Kid?!" He screamed. I jumped out of bed and walked to the door while rubbing my eyes. I reached for the doorknob and swallowed, when I opened the door I saw what was like a battle field. Zexion was running for his Life with Xiggy in just Purple and Black Pyjama bottoms, showing off his scared chest trying to attack the poor guy with his guns.

It was kind of breath taking, not his chest… I mean the amount of bullets the guy could shoot at one time.

I closed the door and locked it tight.

I tried to get changed from my Sponge bob Pjs while listening to Xigbar Scream at 'emo kid' as he likes to call him.

"Why the Hell did you wake me up at 4.00am Emo kid?!"

"You told me To, Zigbar!"

"AS IF! Why would I want an emo kid to wake me up?!"

"Because you have a mission and My name's not Emo Kid, It's Zexion!"

"Yeah like I can be bothered to remember that!"

I sighed deeply when I put my gloves on, the last Bit of clothing of my uniform. I stretched, it was still pretty early, can't really blame Zigbar but he did Ask Zexion to wake him.

Half an hour later I checked if the Ruckus had calmed down. Luckily it had.

I pulled my bag behind me and dragged it to Xigbar's Room. I knocked and waited for an answer. There was none, other than a light snore from the other side of the door. I smiled and reached for the door I pecked in and saw a innocent Zigbar with thumb in mouth and a teddy bear in arms. I sighed with a smile. Bless him. I dropped my bags and Sat on his bed with a hand on his shoulder. I stroked it slightly then put my hand through his hair. For once it was down, rare for him to have it untied. Looked better too. I looked around the Room and on his deck spotted a Book. Black with Purple Letters saying

"Hey Zigbar," I slightly nudged him and got off the bed. I got down to my knees and got to his level were he was laying.

"Hello… Earth to Xiggy" I saw his visible yellow eye slightly open.

"Happy ungodly Morning" He mumbled with a slight smile that creped across his scared face.

I placed my arms on the bed - crossed and laid my chin in them. I smiled sweetly.

"So you going to get up Lazy Bones?" I teased.

"Maybe Lata'" He went and shuffled towards me, then placed a hand on my check.

I gave him a Swift peck on the lips and moved back, with the blood rushing to my cheeks once again.

"Now come on, get dressed. We need to leave a.s.a.p." I spoke softly.

Xiggy Moaned, "Great just great" he went sarcastically.

I left the room and breathed deeply.

15 Minuets Later I was stood at The entrance of the Castle that Never was. I sighed deeply, He took forever to get dressed and to sort out his hair. I did too but When it comes to just doing a Ponytail how much time do you need?

"Hurry up" I gritted my teeth. Boredom is not good, remember that.

I looked at my wrist expecting to have a watch, but I didn't. "Damn it," I swore under my breath.

"BOO!" Someone screamed behind me. I jumped and felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. I looked back with narrowed eyebrows to See an Upside down Zigbar with a very amused expression upon his face.

"Shall we Get going?"

I breathed in and out.

"Yeah".

He Teleported to the ground and summoned a Portal of Darkness.

We both walked though while putting our hoods up, towards beasts Castle.

Xaldin Stood On the Balcony of the Ballroom, Glaring down at heartless that were causing trouble around the large room. Pulling down The curtains, ripping the wooden floor up and hanging from the chandelier. You couldn't see his expression from under his hood but you knew that it was a smirk as he peered down like a gargoyle. Me and Xigbar appeared from the darkness and He placed a Hand on my shoulder with a Slight nod.

"LINDA!" We both screamed. He jumped and gritted his teeth before flicking his hood down.

"What are you two doing here?" He spoke, holding his arms behind his back

"Xemnas wants us to do a inspection of your work here at Beasts castle. How's turning Beast in to a Heartless going?" I went with a slight smile to be polite.

"As planned. Did an inspection have to take both of you, or does Xemnas have a soft spot for you both?" Xaldin seemed rather suspicious. I couldn't help but look at Xigbar, luckily nether of them could see where I was looking with my hood up. At that point I couldn't get the fact that I had to spy on Xiggy out of my head.

"AS IF! It's what the superior wants to happen, no questions asked… kind of, whatever"

The doors of the Ball room was hit open, the beast stormed through and looked directly at Xaldin who swiftly threw his hood back up.

Xigbar Grabbed me and Pulled me and himself to the floor, trying not to be spotted by the beast.

The 'Prince' Roared to show off his scary side.

"Xaldin!" He growled "Where is she?!"

"Who are you talking about?" Xaldin replied in a Placid manor, looking down at the transformed creature.

"That Woman! She took Belle!"

"_Woman?" _whispered Xigbar with a slight smirk upon his face.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about You savage beast! You're Most probably losing it, aren't you? Or has Belle Just simply Ran away from you in fear?"

"Liar!" The beast Exclaimed and clenched his furry hands. His claws dug in to the floor and he pulled wood from the ballroom floor and fortuitously at Xaldin. Luckily he managed to block it with his wind manipulation abilities.

"Tut tut Prince, you should focus you anger on something else, for I have done nothing to you".

The Beast Gave one more aggressive Roar and in a rage, exited the Ballroom.

"Whoa, That Beast Dude Has some Major PMS!" Joked Xigbar, getting to his feet and helping me up too.

"Yes, I'm not really quite sure about this woman whom he is talking about" Xaldin wondered.

"Eh? You're meant to be supervising this place and you don't even know threats to our plans? Sorry Xaldin, but you really need to sort that out" Placing a hand on my hip I spoke it to try not to be rude.

Xigbar laughed, "Dude you suck!" Pulling his hood down with me copying him.

Xaldin did the same and glared at us both.

"The Beast rarely Leaves his room, Belle has gone missing, the servants are in the Dungeon, locked up by the beast so there must be a Spare room which you can use. This Place is big enough so you should be able to find at least one room. So take your Bag and get going" Xaldin Instructed.

"As if! I don't take orders from you Linda!" Objected Xigbar "I'll do what I want"

I felt rather Puzzled at that point.

"Demyx! This Place is big enough so we should be able ta' find at least one room. So lets Take our Stuff and Get going Kid!" Xigbar Mimiced

Xaldin shock his head and sighed deeply

I smiled at him and saluted. "Yes sir!"

So there's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed this, more coming soon!

- Crimson Jester xxx


End file.
